


Onus

by Ro_Nordmann



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon - TV, Canon Compliant, Excerpt of The Little Prince, F/M, Inspired By Tumblr, One Shot, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23972983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ro_Nordmann/pseuds/Ro_Nordmann
Summary: You have no need of me, Ser Jaime. You have your other half...your soulmate. She’s the reason you breathe, the reason for living after losing your sword hand. Why? I was your jailer, you were my prisoner… You abhorred me, while despising the Kingslayer persona you hid behind. Why stand between those defilers and my maidenhead? And then the fog of steam and his mottled flesh revealed, as half-corpse, half-god in front of her wide-eyed stare. No, Ser Jaime...I have no need of you. I will fulfill my sworn vow even if it is the last thing I do.Inspired by:Antoine de Saint-Exupéry,The Little Prince
Relationships: Jaime Lannister & Brienne of Tarth, Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	Onus

****༻✦༺ ༻✦༺ ༻✦༺** **

**Onus**

****༻✦༺ ༻✦༺ ༻✦༺** **

Brienne touched her cheek, as if the ghostly graze of his finger lingered on the dusty skin. And yet, Ser Jaime had not done so. His penetrating gaze was the only thing between them as she rode off with his gifts and renewed vows to find Sansa Stark for Lady Catelyn...for  _ him _ .

Other words clung in her cognizance…  _ But you love him. _ Twin green eyes (not his but  _ hers _ ) had glared into her soul and grasped the innards of her unspeakable emotions; unattainable to anyone privy to them. 

She clasped her hands on the reins, as Pod prattled on about something he’d endured under Lord Tyrion’s tutelage, always related to cocks and whores. He would find himself stuttering and apologizing as he remembered his new master was a highborn lady, even if she was fierce and more equipped with a sword than him. He bowed his head and silenced, at last. Brienne closed her eyes, once more seeing his eyes, mournful and disquiet, unfulfilled and appeased.

**_You have no need of me_ ** _ , Ser Jaime. You have your other half...your soulmate. She’s the reason you breathe, the reason for living after losing your sword hand. Why? I was your jailer, you were my prisoner… You abhorred me, while despising the Kingslayer persona you hid behind. Why stand between those defilers and my maidenhead? And then the fog of steam and his mottled flesh revealed, as half-corpse, half-god in front of her wide-eyed stare. No, Ser Jaime... _ **_I have no need of you_ ** _. I will fulfill my sworn vow even if it is the last thing I do.  _

**༻✦༺ ༻✦༺ ༻✦༺**

Jaime glared at his fellow brothers in white. As they stood in contempt and victory as he was stripped of his position in the Kingsguard as their Lord Commander, in front of the court at the hands of his youngest son, a pawn in the game of thrones in the hands of his twin and his father. He left the golden armor on the throne room floor, a vestige of his infamous past. Bowing, he turned not letting his eyes linger on the Queen Regent. The whispers rose from the crowd, as covetous eyes were already feasting on his carcass like rapacious birds. 

_ Let them stare and machinate, salivate at the allurement of his restatement as heir of the Rock. Let his skin crawl as their eyes disrobed him and devoured his essence until there is nothing left. For they shall not have the Lion of Lannister. No one can tame me, the Golden Lion with a maimed paw. Maybe only one...with pretty blue eyes that makes me ache so deeply, wake a yearning for the young boy of five and ten that was knighted by Sword of the Morning. How have you fallen and disgraced this pristine cloak?  _

His sister’s eyes burnt him as he walked away from the throne room, but he did not give her the satisfaction of looking back. Ser Jaime Lannister was not her prized bodyguard to belittle and beat at her leisure. Now, he was back in his father’s grasp and after almost twenty years it felt liberating.

**༻✦༺ ༻✦༺ ༻✦༺**

Riverrun was under siege. Brienne had a mission to accomplish and that required the entrance to the Lannister camp. It also meant to see Ser Jaime Lannister after that goodbye. He’d given her everything to achieve their quest, a priceless sword, her armor and a squire. She saw in his eyes how much he’d wanted to leave with her, join her in her journey to find Lady Sansa. Even after all his wanting to return to King’s Landing, Ser Jaime was not the same man and the halls of iniquity held no enticement.

She wanted to offer it before leaving him behind, but cowardice had taken over her lips and she’d walked away from the only knight who’d ever looked at her with respect. 

Brienne waited for Ser Jaime’s return to his camp, while Pod complained again about his behind aching from sitting so long in one place. Her eyes saw him galloping on his white horse, as his men made way for his majestic entrance. He was the Lion of Lannister in all reds and dark amor adorned in menacing lions in golden filigree. 

“Come, Pod. We must make haste.”

Bronn, the sellsword saw them approach and grinned at the young squire, and punched him on the shoulder causing him to lose his balance. Brienne righted the boy and glared at the despicable soldier. Fortunately, Ser Jaime spared her from being in his presence for much longer.

They entered his commander’s tent, coloring everything in reds and golds, where the maps and strategies were discussed with his trusted men. Her eyes did not stray for long. Ser Jaime seemed to smile as he examined her from head to toe. The Lady of Tarth was alive and well, wearing his gifts, and still reckless as ever.

_ Walking into a Lannister encampment with the boy… _

Her words stuttered out of her lips and his heart constricted inside his chest. Brienne had found Sansa Stark alive and intended to restore her birthright as Lady of Winterfell. She had been tasked with attaining the aid of the Blackfish, currently hiding behind the castle walls of Riverrun, the very same he had been ordered to usurp.

Only that his mind lingered on the fact she had honored their vow to the dead fish and she insisted on making more vows that would surely end with her blood spilled for others to step on and forget Brienne of Tarth.

“It’s yours. It will  _ always _ be yours.”

Brienne let it go, as her eyes stung and her heart pounded within her. Her hands shook and she took care not to let it show. This man was like no other and yet he’d done terrible things for blood, for honor, for love and no one would ever know the justification behind each of his actions. Ser Jaime Lannister was her Golden Knight, from her dreams as a young child. Only, this knight was not perfect, but she  _ loved _ him ever so more…

She left the tent without looking back, not again. She did not want to see his eyes, longing for something she could not fathom. She will be his lady knight and brave the adversity ahead, honoring their secret words under red thread and golden lions as witnesses. After all, there was only one Brienne of Tarth.

**༻✦༺ ༻✦༺ ༻✦༺**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading... Stay safe!


End file.
